The Apocrypha of Saint Pain book 1
'Prolong' Oct 23 2077 On cool air blessed by fates. Old winds took seeds fresh full off virgin blossoms and bust to breez.. This was the monent the old world buckled & heaved. The bowles of the Earth bealched forth damnation innate ! Man had done things even crule Gods should hate. The bombs had fell and the world became hell. Fire Damned Nations, races and species casting bile fits of convulsions to the Saviors they mistrusted. Bleats begging unfounded forgiveness and curses less deserving now spewed from the tong of every soul caught in the bleach white blaze of Atomic fire !! The Apocrypha of Saint Pain Book yet to be numbered Some say, "Satan's best trick was to falsify his existence. I stand here to help you see "Saint Pain is with you." Look at this flat top over achiever. This one, standing to my left, Your right ! ' Once upon a time, even before the Great War, I was there ''with him. I could say it was a life time ago but that would be far less entertaining than the re''ality'' that is my day to day eternity. I don't mean to give too much away too soon but some day soon you will all see why Saint Pain is more than just my name. Long before The Great General Constantine Chase was a pivotal commander of forces that would reshape the planet in ways man never had before, I was there. Constantine was just a boy. How and exactly when I met young Constantine is unimportant. Truth of if is, even I don't recall the details because in that time and place I was also a child. I was more or less born again by his side as if I had always been there. I do recollect us shooting marbles. Even then, when we were but children, Constantine stacked the deck, he was always a rich boy and he knew it far too well. He loved cheating with his uncles money to buy the best loaded marbles. I don't know if it was because I was supposed to be there or just because it was so much damnable fun to play fast and loose with the rules but for what ever reason we seemed to all who witnessed our world to just be adolescent boys, fresh faced teens with too many privileges. Looking back it seemed we did grow up fast. We ran like punks in the streets. I always did my best to allow young Chase all the room he needed to develop his considerable ego. It would be important that he believed all our adventures were his ideas but even he recalls that it was I who taught him to roll those fat blunts he so loved to smoke. You see through it all I knew I was their on a mission and the arrogance of this would be General was my toy to play with. Think me cruel if you like but we all had our roles to play. So to my task I was duty bound to apply my talents. Even though young Constantine Chase idolized what he precieved to be his own wee, dearest petite and purest, sweetly chaste, Miss Mary Winslow - Warren of the Boston Winslow - Warren 's as his first ever kissed by '''soul mate. That was neither here nor there. He was not born to know happy ever afters. Chase is a name that was meant to be remembered with the same breath as the Great War of 2077. So when he kissed her for the third time, I had already been there three times over again and more so long before his, ah, special kiss.. She had already been far more of my intimate acquaintance, even more than ever his sweaty private teenage dreams could imagine. Good times it seems were had by all but him. Still, as I have said, I hold Old Constantine ever in my heart as a friend. Yet I was sent to teach him Hell, Damnation and War. Salvation would need be his own personal Pain and that was for another day. ''Sleep well mah pretties, I'll will tell more soon enough... '''Nothing is sacred !' Written by SaintPain→ That was broke afore I got here. 11:05, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fiction & Art